The Yeti (NW Episode 4.10)
The Yeti is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Primeval: New World. An episode featuring the Yeti from the Primeval Episode 7.7, the episode expanded on themes from that episode and is also the second episode after Episode 3.10 to feature a prehistoric species of human. Synopsis After a mysterious sighting on the nearby local mountains,the team investigate and discover something shocking. Plot In Cross Photonics,Sonia is feeding the menagerie animals when Jay gets a call and is informed of an attack on a local mountain is the team investigate. At a local mountain the team examine the attack and Toby spots a weird footprint,Jay then gathers the team round and mentions the mythical Yeti where Mac mentions that the British team had encounters Yeti before where is had mutated from Gigantopithecus,then out of nowhere a spear is thrown and it kills a Project Magnet soldiers,then two anomalies are detected. Then out of nowhere a Neanderthal pack appears where the soldiers begin to shoot them but Jay tells not to as it could effect human history and then a gigantic Yeti appears and kills one of the Neanderthals but is shot unconscious by the team before he can kill any of the other Neanderthals who run away. As the team advance they mange to get the Neanderthals back through the anomaly which then attack a Wooly Mammoth pack and drives them through the anomaly angering the team so Jay decides it's time the Neanderthal pack were dealt with some orders Mac,Sam and some Project Magnet guards to capture and restrain them until the incursion has been dealt with. Then as the team return to get the Yeti and find the other anomaly they are shocked to discover the Yeti has gone and they follow a trail to the other anomaly where Jay puts his head through and sees the radioactive power plant in another part of Canada and sees the Gigantopithecus mutating into Yeti and orders the anomaly to be locked,meanwhile the team hear a roar and investigates and sees a Wooly Rhino on the ground infecting with a spear head. Sonia then tends to the creature but discovers the spear head is poisonous so decides to act quickly and removes the spear head and seals up the gap and injects a virus into the creatures bloodstream which will destroy the poison which reliefs Jay who orders the creature to be guarded until it is fit and well enough to return through the anomaly. Meanwhile Mac,Sam and the Product Magnet soldiers work out on maps where the group of Neanderthals could be so decide to investigate around that area and they set traps but hear screams and discover a Yeti begin speared to death by the Neanderthals and them butchering it. Meanwhile Jay,Sonia,Toby and Howard decide to try and find the Mammoth pack who are eating grass then just as they are about to try and get the pack back through the anomaly a Yeti attacks them causing Jay to attack the monster and orders arriving guards to get the mammoth pack through the anomaly whilst the four deal with the Yeti who finishes killing the Mammoths,then as the team shot the creature it rushes of straight to the Neanderthal pack. As Mac,Sam and the Project Magnet soldiers are about to lure the Neanderthals into the pack the Yeti arrives, in self defence in Neanderthals attack and within less than two minutes the Yeti kills all but to of the Neanderthals.One of the Neanderthals throws it's spear in self defence and hits the Yeti in the tummy the second Neanderthal throws his spear and it kills the Yeti which just before it dies mourns the other Yeti and dies next to it then Jay,Sonia,Toby and Howard arrive and Jay orders the the two Neanderthals dead and the team use their EMDs on them. Later the Wooly Rhino is put back through the anomaly and Jay orders Toby to examine the Yeti and find out how they mutate. Later the following day Toby is examining the Yeti when Jay arrives and explains that the cells and immune system has been destroyed and discovers the creature internal bodily systems have been mutated but is not quote sure how that exactly mutates the Gigantopithecus. Then Sonia arrives and kisses Jay as Toby leaves. Characters *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Howard Kanan Creatures *Stygimoloch *Leptictidium *Future lizard *Amebelodon *Woolly Mammoth *Woolly Rhinoceros *The Yeti *Neanderthal Setting *Cross Photonics *Vancouver mountains *Pleistocene Valley *Canadian village Trivia *This episode continues a trilogy featuring the Yeti and Gigantopithecus that begins in Episode 7.7 and continues in the following season's Killer's in the Dark. *This episode does not feature Gigantopithecus as the producers felt they were not needed. Cancelled story idea This episode was originally going to feature another mythical creature but the producers could not thing of one. So the producers felt the Yeti from Primeval would be a good mythical creature and was given special permission from the producers of Primeval to use them. Gallery Yif.jpg|The Yeti about to be attacked by the Neanderthals S4p10.jpg|The Poster for the episode Wog.jpg|The Wooly Rhino on the ground crippled Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 4 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas